Red stuff!
by avrilkesha92
Summary: Yes wird title but this story is wird! Basicly Red and Blue go on a journey and wird stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

*HEY GUYSSSSS! Here's one of the story's Ive wanted to do for awile! It's basicly Red and Blue goes on a journey and stuff happens.  
>*IDK how many chaps there be but I wan't to do a gym almost every other episode. (already writtin a ruff draft for chap 2 and there will be no gym.)<br>*Green is a guy and Blue is a girl.  
>*Profeser Oak is messed up~as I always known this.<br>*There will be some parts of pokemon yellow in here but mostly based off the origianal games.  
>*The guy at the store I call him mon cuz when I first wrote the Ruff draft for that part we where watching a movie and the people kinda talked like that and I felt like it was perfect for him. And why do I call him mon? Cuz I was to lazy to name him somethig else.<br>*When I was writing this on my computer I din't know what to call this story so I called it Red stuff cuz it was about Red. And now it sinked in. THAT'S why it's called Red stuff.  
>*Thank U's you know who you are!<br>*TELL ME YOUR FAV PART!  
>*I gotta go bye!<p>

~REVIEW AND ENJOY~

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

=Red Stuff=

As we start this journey we start in the early morning of pallet town in a kid's room his name is Red...

Woman: RED WAKE UP!

Red: WA WA!

Woman: GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!

Red: OK

*Downstairs*

Red: Mom what is it?

Mom: Go get a job.

Red: I'm only ten.

Mom: So?

Red: your twenty four and don't have a job.

Mom: Well your the man of the house.

Red: I'm not a man yet mom...physicaly...where's my dad anyway?

Mom: Idk I'm not a ghost dijimon that all like "Let me predict yo past." Boy you stupid.

Red: I'm gonna go outside now.

Mom: Bring me back some star bucks.

Red: There's no star bucks around here.

Mom: Then open one up.

Red: I got no money.

Mom: Then get a job.

Red: You get a job!

*out side*

Red: I wonder how I get a missingno...

Mom: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE DINOSAUR!

...

Old creepy dude: HEY RED

Red:Hey Professor Oak...why did my mom kick you out of our house again?

Oak: No reason...HEY Red

Red: Hey Professor Oak...

Oak: Wanna come to my lab with me?

Red: No...

Oak: YOUR COMING ANYWAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!

*At Oak's lab*

Green: GRANDPA I HAVE ISSUES NO ONE LOVES ME.

Oak: Course no one loves you YOU WONT SHUT UP! Now I have some Pokemon and I don't wanna take care of them and Team Rocket won't take em so Red you chose one.

Green: What about me?

Oak: FERBYS CAN'T TRAIN POKEMON!

Oak: First we have bulbasar the dinoplant thing. No one really knows what it is.

Red: Isn't that your job to find out?

Oak: I tried making it into a salad but it dint work.

Red: 00

*Flashback*

Oak: GET BACK HERE

Bulba: VINE WHIP!

Oak: (Hand lands on burner) AHHHHHHH!

Oak: DINNER'S READY! YOU LITTLE YOU LIKED ALL THE RANCH OFF!

*end*

RED:...

Oak: Next we have squrtle the turtle Pokemon. It dint water my yard well then I released that it was a turtle so I was gonna make soup but my water was off. Then I released it's a water type but I broke the stove wile chasing bulbasar.

Which brings me to charmander the awesome fire lizard. Well I released it could make a fire for my soup so I told it to heat my stove It set my stove-and house on fire and the turtle count even put it out.

Red: OK...(But his house is fine though.)

*Red chooses charmander*

Green: I'm choosing BULBASAR!

Oak: No one care's.

Red: But shunt you chose the one stronger than mine?

Green: I did everyone knows waffles are better than pancakes. LET'S BATTLE!

Oak: GET OUT!

Green: BUT WE WANNA

Oak: GET LOST!

*At viridian pokemart*

Mon: Hello mon you Green of pallet town?

Red: No...

Mon: Then who are you?

Red: Red of pallet town.

Mon: Doja know Professor Oak mon?

Red: Yes I do. He hits on my mom.

Mon: He hits on everybody's mom.

Red: Yeah...why are you asking me about professor oak?

Mon: Cuz I got his package and it needs delivered.

Red: Can't you put it on FedEx of deliver it yourself?

Mon: Maybe mon but no one suspects a kid.

...

I mean I'm so busy and I could use da help.

Red: OK...

Mon: Good put it in your backpack. If the po po do find you do not lead them here. Have a nice day mon.

*back at the lab*

Red: Prof I got a parcel for you.

Oak: Tampax tampons absorb twice as much as the other leading tampon brands.

Red: what the?

Green: GRANDPA I NEED BALLS!

Red:00

Girl: And see Bella does gets pregnant!

Red: Who are you?

Green: What did you to my grandpa?

Girl: I gotta go kisses! I'm Blue and I think Taylor lauthener is HOTTTTTT!

Red: OK and why are you here?

Green: What did you to my grandpa?

Blue: Well I came in to get my first Pokemon and he was saying that over and over. Then my friend Britney called me and was like OMG BELLA'S GONNA GET-

Red: WE GET IT!

Oak:YOU WANT BALLS?

Green: Yeah!

Oak:LOOK AT MINE THERE COSTUMED DESIGNED!

!

*Kid's run out of the lab*

Oak: But there blue and white...oh well now I can catch that missingo I always wanted to catch something with my blue and white balls for catching pokemonz.

Red: That was close...

Blue: Yeah...

Green: I think he meant pokeballs.

Red: Oh yeah I have to give him this parcel.

Blue: Good luck with that.

Red: No way sister your coming with me!

*They go back into your lab*:(

Oak: What are you doing here?

Red: Parcel...

Oak: YES MY WEED...les...weedle food...take this box and these balls bye.

Red:I'm glad he meant POKEBALLS!

Blue: Yeah! Hey Red was it...wanna travel together?

Red:Why?

Blue:Cuz we could both use a traveling buddy and help each other and stuff and I'M SCARED OF THE WORLD!

Red:Shure.

Blue:YAY!...where did Green go?

Red: Who cares.

At our hero's start there journey they start to get a taste of the messed up stuff that they will encounters on the way...until next time...wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's pt 2 like I promised! I'm realy proud how this part came out and I hope you enjoy it!  
>Thanxs time to: a random reader () for reviewing! I'm happy someone enjoys this like me! This is such a fun write!<br>That's all! Bye!  
>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

So continuing there quest Red and Blue are travailing to pewter city but there stopped by another weird old man.

Old man: Hey Kid's do you know how to catch pokemon's?

Red: Yeah.

Blue: Yep.

Om: I will show you! Look a Weed...le...go poke ball!

*Turns*

*Turns*

*pops out*

Red: Fail you have to weaken it first.

Blue: Your a stupid old person.

Om: MISSINGNO WILL KILL YOU ALL! Bye! Is there a star Bucks around here?

Red:00

Blue:00

So they continue to the viridian forest and since they fail they had to go through the forest instead of cutting around it.

Red: If they keep cutting this forest down all the pokemon are gonna have to live in that patch of grass on route two.

Blue:Good point HOLY CAKES A CAT-HER-PIE!

Red:Caterpie.

Blue:Who cares cuz it's a cat it's a girl and it gives free pie! SQURLTLE GRAB IT!

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Blue: SQURTLE! NOOOOO!

Red: Fail that was a weed.

Blue: WAH WAH WAH-

Red: SHUT UP! A pikachu!

Blue: EWWWW A RAT! A cute rat. BUT STILL A RAT!

Red: Charmander flamethrower!

Pika: ZAP!

Red: Pokeball go!

*Turns*

*turns*

*CAUGHT*

Red: WE DID IT!

Char: Char...

Red: Let's see what pokedex says!

Pdex: Pikachu the eletric rat pokemon. Dude we all know what a pikachu is so why yo botha noob?

Red:Sorry...

Pdex: That's right boi. BTW I'm Pdex.

Red: Hi Pdex...

Blue: It called you a noob!

Pdex: I have worse I can call you.

Blue:00

Red:Let's go...

Bug catcher: Hi I'm a bug catcher!

Red: And why do we care?

Bc:WAH!

*Bc runs off*

Red: Fail.

Blue: Totally.

dude: Hey!

Red: What?

Dude: Where Team Rocket and we want your money, food, healing items, and balls!

Red: Your talking about pokeballs right?

Dude: Uh...yah...

Woman: And Pokemon.

Blue: Why can't you catch your own pokemon?

Woman: Cuz where Lazy

Dude: And stupid.

Woman: Where also

TEAM ROCKET

PREPARE FOR TROUBLE

MAKE IT DOUBLE

TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION

TO UNITE ALL PEOPLEZ IN EVERY NATION

TO ANNOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE

TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE

JESSIE

JAMES

TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT

SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT

THATS RIGHT!

James: Now give us your poke-ehhhhh! Where did they go Jess?

Jess: Good point.

Bc: I'm a big catcher.

James: And why do we care?

Bc: WAH!

*Bc runs off again*

James: Fail.

Jessie: Totally.

Red: Hey where in pewter city!

Blue: Du it say's so on that sign.

Red: There's a gym a and a museum.

Blue: No one likes museums so the gym.

Red: Where skipping it.

Blue: Why?

Red: Cuz my charmander and pikachu will die. So well go to the next town and catch a grass type there.

Blue: Why not this place sux.

Our hero's leave to the next town. What will happen? Will Red catch a grass type? Will they meet any more weird old men? (They will this is pokemon.) Will those weirdos come back? DOES ANYONE CARE THAT BUG CAPTURE IS A BUG CAPTURE? NO! 2B continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres ep/ part/chap 3! Ive working on four right now to! I hope to have it up today or tomarow. This story is a bundle of fun! I hope you like.  
>Thanks 2:a random reader () for reviewing twice and Speedy-Fox-IV for reviewing and faving!<br>Also a random reader () you asked me a question and I will anser it now: In the first ep I thought of it as a random place just so I put it there. In the second ep Red and Blue are talking to the coffee man so it fit realy well to put it in there. I don't think I'll talk about it much anymore but who knows. (I don't.)  
>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

On the last episode Red and Blue agreed to go to the next town and comeback to pewter later. They are about to leave now.

Red:Let's go!

Blue:YES YES YES!

Red: What?

Blue: At the pokemon center remember that giggly puff?

Red: That misformed Kirby?

Blue: Kinda...I can catch one outside of Mt moon.

Red: Why they sux?

Blue: Cuz I sux.

Red:sux what?

Blue: None of your business.

Red:00

Blue:Let's go the exists over there!

Red:Agreed.

Dude:Hey have you challenged Brock yet? I don't think you have come with me.

*Dude leaves*

Red:Wow...WAIT WHY ARE WE MOVING?

Blue: I CAN'T GO ANOTHER WAY!

Dude: Here here! Good luck!

*Dude leaves*

Blue: He just walked through the fence and dissaperd in thin air.

Red: Gimme your squrtle.

Blue:NO!

Red:I'll give you my charmander.

Blue:EWWWW!

Red: Give you my pikachu.

Blue: CUTE BUT GROSS!

Red: Then what can I trade you for?

Blue: A kiss.

Red: Where?

Blue: On my lips. AND NOT A PEAK.

Red:OK...

*Red leans in and kiss her*

Red:ew...

Blue...

Red:Blue...ewww...Blue...

Blue:OMG OMG OMG!

*Blue flips her cell phone out*

Blue:OMG I GOT MY FIRST KISS! BLAH BLAH BLAH!

*Red goes in the gym*

Red:Hello I'm-

Boy:YOU wanna challenge Brock?

Red: Not now but I'm kinda forced to by this creepy dude so yeah.

Boy:YOUR NEVER GET TO HIM IN A MILLION LIGHT YEARS.

Red:He's like right behind you.

Boy:Yeah and it will take you a million year's to get there.

Red: Light year's measures distance not time. Your stupid.

Boy:WAH!

Brock:I am Brock. I use Rock. Chicken go bock. The pizza got bought. THAT GIRL OUTSIDE IS HOT! But you two where making out so I can't have her.

Red: Wait you where watching us?

Brock: I was watching that weird guy who walks through fences. He does it all the time and IDK how he does it...wanna battle?

Red:OK.

Brock: GO ONIX!

Red: Onix?

Pdex: Onix the rock snake pokemon. It looks strong but it sux medapods. they also like to scream about toco bell and there 99 cent toco deal's on Wednesday.

Brock: I like toco bell.

Onix:RAAAAAAWWWW (TOCO BELL RULZ.)

Red:There's not even one in this GO SQURTLE!

Brock:Onix tackle!

Red:WATER GUN

*SQURTLE SPRAYS WATER GUN*

*BOOM!*

Brock: Onix return GO GEODUDE!

*Geodude appears*

Red: What's this Pdex? Does it like toco bell to?

Pdex: Geodude the living rock pokemon. Even though it's a rock IT LIVES BREATHS AND EATS! BUT IT'S A ROCK! And where does it crap out of? Iv'e looked at all my data and there's no hole anywhere and it's a rock it shunt have eyes or a mouth in the first place. And how does onix live if it's made of rocks to. And where does there food go if there made of individual rocks super glued together? And what happens if it blows up can they put it back together?

*Red puts Pdex away.*

Red: WATER GUN!

*SQURTLE SPRAYS WATER GUN*

*BANG!*

Brock: I lost. I will say your good. Heres the pewter city badge!

+RED WON THE BADGE!+

*OUTSIDE*

Blue:Bye Bye! OK Red let's go!

Red: Yeah.

Blue:Why are you going that way the gym's here?

Red:Oh I beat him already.

Blue: Relay when?

Red: Like two Minute's ago.

Blue:Oh...

Red:Oh yeah here's your squrtle back.

Blue:Cool. Let's go! Hey what's this?

*Blue pulls out her pokedex*

Red: It's your pokedex.

Blue: Oh like that thing you have that insults pokemon and me to death.

Red:Yeah.

Blue:Well let's see what mine is like...

Blues pdex: Hello! You must be Blue! That old dude said he would be givin me to a cute girl and boy was he right witch creeps me out alittle...I'm Polly BTW. OMG I LOVE YOUR EARING'S GIRL!

Blue:Thank you! They match so well with my eyes.

Polly: If you ever need fashion advice talk to me. Red eyes I suggest you take notes.

Red: Hey...

Blue:THANK YOU! But shouldn't you be watching pokemon?

Polly: Pokemon are naked and only know how to use Berry's as accessories.

Blue:True that.

Red:WE ARE LEAVING.

Polly: Fine.

Blue:Whatever. TTYL!

Polly:TTYL!

*Later that night at the museum*

Jessie: OK 3, 2,

James:EEEEEEEE

*James falls on top of Jessie and they fall to the ground*

Jessie:OWCH JAMES GET OFF!

James: Sorry...what are we suppose to steal again?

Jessie: Fossils and stuff.

James: Can't we go to mt moon?

Jessie: Yeah but this is way more cooler cuz we get to break into here and steal people's stuff.

James: Good point.

Jessie: Oh a aerodactyl fossil.

James: kabutops.

*Lift's case up*

Jessie: That was easy.

James: I found some other stuff let's go.

*Wird bones start to move*

Jessie: James did though bone's move?

James:No way.

*Bones move again*

James: They just did.

*Bones start glowing. They become alive and stand up*

Jessie:Run.

James:AHHHHHHHHHH!

So our hero's are off to a new town. But they first must go into the mountain. What will happen? Will Blue catch that giggly poof thing? Will Red get a grass type. Will Jessie and James live? HOPEFULLY NOT! 2B CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's ep four! I hope you like!  
>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Continuing to the next city Red and Blue are at Mt moon pokemon center.

Blue: I got my giggly thing!

Gig:GIGGY!

Red:And you think pikachu looks gross?

Blue:Yeah.

*Red rolls his eyes and pulls out Pdex.*

Pdex:Gigglypuff the stupid fat girly pokemon. It's pink,rips off of Kirby,ugly, and can't sing cuz it's boring and puts people to sleep.

Blue:How rude!

Pdex:There is one positive thing I can say about it.

Blue: What?

Pdex:It's WAAAAYYYYYY better looking than you.

Blue:WHHHAAAHHH!

Red: Dude your right sadly. Ok I'm bored lets go.

Dude: Hey little kid's wanna magical fish called magickarp?

Blue:Ok!

Red: This guy is a frod. Magickarp are nothing special and the price is to high for em.

Blue:Really?

Pdex:Magickarp the useless fish pokemon. What Red said is right for once. I rimed! XD

Red:FOR ONCE?

Pdex: Besides you wouldn't be able to handle them when they evolve into garados.

Blue:What do they look like?

Pdex:This.

Blue:That looks like me in my bikini.

Pdex:Uh I mean this.

Blue:EWWW THERE IS UGLYER POKEMON THAN CHARIZARD.

Pdex:Yeah your face.

Blue:YOU LITTLE RUDE-

*Red starts running*

Dude:I'm still here.

Cop:Not long

*ARREST*

*Meanwhile*

Grunt 1:Ok Team Rocket today we steal fossils from here since Jessie and Jamz failed.

Grunt 2:His name is James-

Grunt 1:SHUT UP!

Grunt 3:Dija know PIPI comes from the moon?

Grunt 1: What is rong with you?

Grunt 3: But it's true.

Grunt 2: No cheese come from the moon.

Grunt 1: Let's just work.

*Back with the kids about five hours latter.*

Red: There's no cool pokemon here and I'm hungry...

Blue: Yes there is Clefary! Like the one I caught.

Red:Good idea I'll have charmander roast it.

Blue: NO I WAS TALKING ABOUT COOL POKEMON NOT FOOD!

Red: Oh...can we eat it anyway? There's not much we can do with it otherwise.

Blue: NO! besides if you want food order my pizza off my phone.

Red:It's a cave there's no cell signal.

Blue:Then why is my phone working?

Red: That's a ipod...fail.

Blue: Why do we even need ipods if music can download music on our phones?...Hey I wonder what Polly has to say.

Polly: Girl you look cute today. Love the hair! Did you use cinnamon apple shampoo? Girl you smell good. Red you smell nasty.

Red: I know isn't it great?

Blue: Boi you need like four baths, six showers, eight sticks of DO,ten bottles of colone. Just to cover it up to the end of this cave.

Red: Yeah But one shower will do you in for good.

Polly: *gulps*

Blue:Ok Polly you should go back in my bag. Where do we go now?

Red:I think where lost.

Blue: Hey let's ask that old dude over there. YO! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE?

Od: Hey children I'm gonna steal your pokemon.

Red: You can't eat her pokemon!

Blue: Go red! Save my pokemon like the knight you where born to be!

Red: I'm gonna eat her pokemon.

Blue:...fail.

Od: I said steal.

Red:Oh...but I won't let you take my pokemon! But you take her pokemon.

Blue: HEY!

Red: Well except her squrtle. I may need that.

Blue: *Facepalm*

Od: Now give me your pokemon.

Red:No.

*About a hour later.*

Blue:Those people where weird.

Red:Yes. But good money. I even got this guy's brioto.

Blue: You dint share with me.

Red: I was protecting you from old guy cooties.

Blue: Oh thank you Red!

Red: I finally see a exist.

Dude: FOSSIL ME!

Red:Cool?

Blue:That outfit is ugly.

Dude:MINE.

Red:That's cool.

Blue: Those shoes don't go with those glasses.

?:Stop right there.

Dude:Macaroni and cheese.

James:Give us your b-

Jessie:I'm saying that line for now on!...James gimme your balls.

James:FAIL!

Jessie:I MESSED UP!

*Red and Blue run out of there*

Jessie:At least I don't tell ten year old boys to give me there balls.

James:I meant pokeballs.

Jessie: I drought that.

James:Woun't it be awesome if we had a talking meouth?

Jessie:YEAH!

*Outside of the cave*

Red:We made it but I'm still hungry...

Blue: For saving me from old men cooties. I'm gonna pay for dinner AND...

*Blue kisses Red's cheek*

Red:Gross!

Blue:Romance...

Pdex:You lucky little

Red:Pdex are you saying something?

Pdex:No.

So our hero's continue there way to the town. And after a long day there gonna eat and sleep and tomorrow fight the gym leader! But I have a question! Why dint Red capture a Paris and eat it? I mean there half crab half mushroom they would of made a awesome lunch. Oh well. 2B CONTINUED.

~~~~Hope ya liked. You may not get PIPI from the moon joke but if you do TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT IS. Yes I will tell what it means in chap 5. Till the cya!~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

HEY! I wrote this last night but it was so late I din't upload. I was writing ep 6 and relised I din't put this up yet.  
>THANK YOU:To my commenters! I'm so happy that people other than me are enjoying this.<br>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

Our hero's are at the Cerulean gym today so Red can earn his second gym badge.

Red: Hello my name is Red and I wanna challenge you to a battle.

Girl: Cool! I'm Misty the gym leader...And your cute.

Blue: Back off ginger he's mine.

Red:OH-O!

Misty: Whatever...let's start the battle...GO STARU!

Red:Go pikachu!

Pdex:HOLY CRAP THAT'S THE UGLIEST POKEMON EVER! AND IT'S A GINGER! AND IT'S WEARING A BIKINI!

Red:That's the gym leader.

Pdex: Whatever girl-hopefully you are a girl. You like five years old you should not be wearing that showing off parts you don't or will ever have or have grown men alone with you in sped o's! That's sick. GROSS THROW ME IN THAT POOL NOW!

Polly:Girl he right. And that's not yo color.

Pdex: Thank-U-U-U-U!

Red:Pdex you ok?

Pdex: Who is that?

Red:Blue's pokedex Polly.

Pdex:She perfect...

Misty:Just take this and get out.

Red:But we.

Blue:YEAH! LET'S GO.

+RED WAS GIVEN THE BADGE!+

(Red and Blue leave.)

Guy: Misty are you ok?

Misty:NO!

Guy:Wanna hug?

Misty:There right you should put some pants on. WAHHHH!

*Near the bridge*

Red: OK where do we go no-

Green: RED!

Red:Hey Green...

Green: I went to this guy name Bill's house to see rare pokemon and he showed me a magazine with girls in bikini's instead.

Pdex:Dude that's a good thing. UNLESS IT'S THAT GYM LEADER OR BLUE!

Green: But I wanted to see a flareon...

Blue:Poor baby come here. Do you want me to make you feel better?

Green:You have a flareon?

Blue:I was talking about making out!

Green: I would rather see a flareon.

Pdex: Boi you smart cuz she ugl-EEEEEE!

Blue: But I'm not as ugly as that gym leader WHO IF SHE EVER GOES NEAR MY RED AGAIN I'LL TAKE A CHAINSAW START IT AND FORCE IT UP HER-

*Up alitle high watching the kids*

Jessie:There about to come James you ready?

James:...

Jessie:James...

James:...

Jessie:James?

James: I'm scared of the blue eyed girl.

Jessie: Why?

*Jessie puts on the headphones *

Jessie: Whoa. I am to now.

*Back with the kids*

Green:AHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Green runs off*

Red:...Woa.

Blue:OK...I,2,5

Pdex:You missed three and four.

Blue:SHUT UP!

Red:Where are we going now?

Blue: I hured theres a secret garden where a special pokemon lives. I WANT IT!

Red: FINLAY SOME FUN! Wait is it pink?

Blue: I hope.

Kid: Stop! We are the trainers of the nugget bridge and if you beat us you get a prize.

Red: We don't care.

Kid:GRRR

Red:PIKACHU THUNERBOLT CHARMANDER FLAMETHROWER!

Kids:AHHHHHHHHH!

Dude(James): Wow your strong! Heres your prize.

Red: Gold balls ew...

Blue: LET ME HAVE THEY SHINY!

Red: Your sick.

Blue: Your sexy.

*Red pukes*

Dude: Hey wanna join Team Rocket?

Red:Isn't Team Rocket for old lonely men?

Woman(Jessie): I'M CLEARLY A WOMAN.

Blue: Wow they dint do well on the table you should get your money back.

Woman: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I'M OUT.

*Jessie and James walk off*

Red: That's not a pokemon?

Blue:What do you think it was?

Red: A cross between a mankey and a garadose.

Blue:Oh well let's continue.

*Later*

Red: Where here?

Blue:Yes Cerulean scape.

Red: Cool. Let's find that pokemon.

Blue: There is none.

Red: What?

Blue: That garden...that's where bill hides his magazines.

Red: Why are you in a completely different outfit? And these candles. And music playing. Justin Beiber really?

Blue: I also got Cody Simpson,The Jo Bro's and Miley.

Red: What's going on?

Blue: Cerulean scape is one of the most romantic places in Kento. Especially to makeout.

Red: Yeah but I don't wanna makeout with you.

Blue:Would you rather makeout with Misty?

Red:No.

Blue: Then smooch me!

Red:PDEX HELP ME!

Pdex:Hi I'm Pdex. But you can call me Pbaby.

Polly: You look like Jessie McCartney that turnes me off.

*Polly turns off*

Pdex:I'll turn you on...well if I could move...

*Smooch Smooch Smooch*

Pdex:Threes a weird guy looking at you.

Blue:What?

Red: I don't know if I should be happy or scared.

Dude: I'm Bill.

Red: Your the guy with the magazines.

Bill: Want these tickets?

Blue: To were?

Bill: The SS ANNE party.

Blue: Cool! WE'LL TAKE EM!

Red:Yeah. Maybe I'll meet hot girls there.

Blue:WAHHHHHH!

Bill: It's ok darling.

Blue:Get your hands off me your a weirdo.

Bill: Aw...

Red:Let's go...

Blue:Totally...

So hero's leave for the pokemon center. What will the party be like? Will Red meet hot girls? Or will Blue force another "makeout session" on Red? We'll see next time!

Bill:Hey beautiful wanna come to my garden?

Narrator: I'm a guy...

Bill:Really?

Narrator: I'm the narrator for the pokemon series of course I'm a guy stupid!

Bill:This is weird...

Narrator:Go read your magazines.

Bill:OK...

~~~Poor Narator and Misty this wasn't there episode. Nor Pdex's or Reds. OK IT WAS REALY ONLY BLUE'S EPISODE THERE!  
>BTW this is what PIPI from the moon is:<br>There this translation of pokemon green on the internet that sux. Clefairy is called PIPI. I think you get it. Wow I love that joke. CYA!~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Here's part 6. Now this part may seam alitle short but parts of it are all them danceing and I decided let you guys think of what kind of dances there doin n stuff.  
>~REVIW AND ENJOY~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Our hero's are at a PARTY! WHOOP! I'M OUT!

Red:TIME TO MEET SOME CHICKS YEAH!

Blue:TIME TO KILL SOME CHICKS YEAH!

Pdex:TIME TO GET WITH THAT POLLY.

*POLLY TURNS OFF*

Pdex:Aw...

BOOM!

Red:Hey Green.

Green:Hey Red have you seen my Grandpa?

Red:You let him come here now this party gonna

Oak:BLOWWWWWW- THE PLACE ABOUT TO-

Cop:GET HIM!

*Cops dog pile Oak*:D

Red:Never mind. Hey seen any hot girls?

Green:I've seen pretty girls like her.

Red: I meant looks department not the annoying department.

Green:Should I

Red:Yes ask her out you should!

Green:Ok even though I was gonna ask with flavor of punch I should have but ok...

Red:GO!

*meanwile*

James: I wanna go to the party.

Jessie: I wanna to too but the boss said we had to shovel up muk poo.

James:Isnt muk just poo itself?

Jessie:Yeah! And isn't it toxic and where able to live?

James:Oh poor us...

*light appears*

James:Who are you?

?:The magic truck.

Jessie:Don't you mean the magic school bus?

Tmt:NO I SAID I'M A TRUCK STUPID.

Jessie:Ok.

Tmt:I'm gonna make yo dream's come true but those clothes are ugly so let me help.

*another light flashes*

Jessie:Why am I in dudes clothes?

James:Why am I in a dress?

Tmt:Your a guy and your a girl that's what yo wear.

Jessie:I'm a girl.

James:I'm a guy.

Tmt:Then yo need to get yo money back then.

Jessie: YOU BIG MECHANICAL PEACE OF

James: Just take us to the party.

Tmt:Ok.

*light flashes*

*Back with Red.*

Girl:Yo spikey hair seen a truck around here.

Red:No?

Girl:Not in here like outside.

Red:I think I did come with me.

Girl:cool.

*Outside*

Red:It was there but maybe someone moved it.

Girl:As I thought HOLY BLUE BARRY MUFFINS LOOK THOSES NOOBS.

Red:They look familiar.

James:We are not noobs and yes you should know us cuz where

TEAM ROCKET!

Cop: YOUR UNDER ARREST!

*ARREST*

Jessie:Aw...

James:But I wanted to party...

*cops and TR leaves*

Girl:Ok Magic truck come out.

Red: I'm confused.

Girl:I'm Yellow. And Mew is under the truck.

Red:Really?

Yellow: Yes.

Mew:Mewwww!

Red:It's cute!

Mew:YO CALLING ME CUTE YO IZ BOI? IMA GONNA SLAP YO FACE WITH MY TAIL YO. IMA MEWZ YO.

Yellow: Calm down Mewz.

Mewz:Fine.

Yellow: Well peoples call me Yell-O and he's Mewz.

Red:I'm Red.

Yell:Nice to meet you Red.

Red:Wanna dance.

Yell:Why not?

Mewz:YES SUPER BASS MY JAM!

Red:We should wait for the next song.

Yell:Yeah...

*Back with Blue and Green.*

Mewz:THIS SONG ROXXXX!

Blue:YEAH!

Pdex:AWWW-THIS SONG-makes me EXPLODE!

*Pdex shuts down*

Green:Uh...I'm gonna go get some punch...

Red:YES TIK TOK REMIX!

Yell:Lets go!

Narrator:YEAH YEAH YEAH! THIS IS GREAT!

*After the party*

Red:So where are you and Mewz going?

Yell:Defeat team rocket.

Red:That's a good idea.

Yell:Yeah there useless.

Red:Wanna come with me and Blue?

Yell:No thanks I go solo.

Red:Oh...

Yell:We'll meet again soon Kento is a small place.

Red:Yeah.

Yell:Well this was a good date thanks Red.

*She kisses his check and leaves*

Blue:RAAAAAAAAA!

*Blue jumps out of the tree trying to jump her*

Yell:Chill out.

As our hero's now leave to the gym will red earn his badge. We'll see next time.

~Hope ya liked. I wanted to say that Yellow is lossely based Yellow in the manga. Oher wize she wears blue jeans and a gray hoodie with blond hair sholder lenth down and bangs. But that's how I see her. Cya!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait. This one had some trial and error. It started off compltly diffrent but decided to use that idea in a diffrent way. Then there was this part I couldn't find the right words for but I relised it just din't fit the episode. I hope you enjoy :)  
>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

So after the epic party we now return to normal and at the hospital center.

Red:OK Perfect!

Pdex:You missed a spot.

Red:Thanks! Wait shunt you be dead?

Pdex:Got revived by the nurses. Wheres my Polly.

Red:She's sleeping I guess.

Pdex:She's so cute! Did you do anything to her.

Red:No chill dude.

Pdex:Quick take a pic.

Red:Already did.

Pdex:HAHAHAHA! She looks like Mario.

Red: Wario to me.

Pdex:Question why is Blue in that bed?

Red:She jumped out of a tree trying to kill Yellow.

Pdex:Really?

Red:I have it on video.

Pdex:Let me see!

*the video*

video:Red I broke my face...my face perfect face...

*end of video*

Pdex:She told her to chill. You gotta get with her.

Red:*Blushes*

Pdex:Boi you blushin you like her.

Red:Not that much.

Blue:...Red is my face messed up.

Pdex:Yes but we got you plastic surgery and it came out perfect look.

*Red gives her a mirror*

Blue:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Red:Dint have alot of money so we did it are selves.

Blue:WAH!

Red:Wanna go somewhere else?

Red:Shure.

*At the gym*

Red:I'm Red I challenge you to a battle!

Man:I'm Lt Surge. YOU wanna challenge fine. GO RICHU!

Pdex:Richu the cheese pokemon. It consumes about 200 pounds of Cheddar a day and looks like a cheese ball itself.

Lt:That's mean but true...

Richu:RI!

Lt:You eat alot of cheese you look like a cheese ball!

RI:Ri...

Lt:That's ok cuz you could of been alot worse like be Brock or Bill.

Ri:00

Lt: Let's start this Red you choose.

Red:Shure. CHARIZARD!

Pdex:HOW DID YOU GET A CHARIZARD?

Red:That's the only pokemon I use to fight other wise I use Blue's blastose.

Pdex:What did you do to keep it.?

Red:Oh she forgot about it so I adopted it.

Pdex:Aw...

Red:OK ready to start the battle?

Lt:Yeah! RICHU TACKLE!

Red:FLAMETHROWER!

*Char uses Flamethrower*

Pdex:It's a pepper jack! HAHAHAH.

Red:?

Pdex:It's the name of a hot cheese...

Lt:Whatever...take the thunder badge or whatever it's called.

Red:YEAH!

+Red won that badge+

*Alitle latter*

Red:Where should we go next?

Pdex:To the pokemon club I bet we'll see alot of pokemon there.

Red:So you can insult them.

Pdex:You know me so well.

*Red enters the club*

Guy:

Cleff:

Lady:

Seal:

Red:?

Pdex:YO ALL YA PEOPLE WANNA PARTY?

Red:I don't they ever hued of a party.

Pdex:This party blows that guy on the weather channel.

Old dude:Hi young man do you wanna hear about my lovely rapidash?

Red:OK! I love pony's!

*Twenty min later and walking back to the hospital*

Pdex:IDIOT! He's a weird old guy of course he wasn't gonna tell you about his rapidash he was talk to you about his rapodash.

Red:I like horses...

Pdex:NOT THE ONE THE OLD MAN TALKED ABOUT.

Red:Sorry...

*at the hospital*

Red:You ok now?

Blue:Yeah...

Old man: Hey kids have you seen the SS Anne?

Red:Not since yesterday when she left.

Om:She left already?

Blue:Yeah.

Om:I AM THE CAPTION OF THE SHIP I WAS FEELING SICK SO I WENT OUTSIDE AND PASSED OUT NOOOOOO!

*He runs out and jumps into the ocean.*

Red: What's pikachu doing?

Pdex:Playing with something he found in the trash can's at the gym.

Blue:Looks like a balloon.

Pdex:That's not a balloon.

Everyone:00


	8. Chapter 8

Just finished it. It's alitle diffrent then most ep's but it starts us out for a few eps to come. Oh I do have a qu about something. Should I spell Mewz name like that or MEWZ? You guys decided. I don't care but I wanted to know what you thought.  
>As always thanksyou to my readers! This story is even more awsome with you guys!<br>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

So where on our way to Lavender town Red and Blue WHO IS FINE THE EPISODE AFTER SHE JUMPED OUT A TREE TRYING TO KILL A GIRL will explain for you.

Red:STUPID FAT PIECE OF

Blue:RED VELVET CAKE that's what kind of flavor I want at my wedding.

Pdex:Yeah with Bill cuz Oak will be dead and he'll be the only one willin to take ya!

Blue:At least someone wants me...right Redie?

Pdex:I'm gonna be serious for once he in love that blond haird gray hoode rockstar with the Mewz not the brownish haird black dress baby with the gigglypoops.

Blue:Well it's ok cuz soon she will be gone.

Pdex:What are you gonna do jump out of a tree again? Cuz if you keep that up you'll be gone.

Red:AND NOW WE GOTTA WALK BACK TO CERULEAN-

Blue:Where in Cerulean.

Pdex:THERES RED'S FUTURE WIFE and she's hanging out with old men...

Red:*Blushes*

Blue:Grrrrrrrrrrrf

Pdex:Grrrrrrf?

Yellow:You broke into that house stole just a TM and decided just stand in the back yard of the same house.

Guy:Yeah.

Yello:Yo cop you decided to just stand in the front yard wile the thief was standing in the backyard.

Cop:Yep.

Mewz:Your not even eating a donut.

Yello:That's stupid.

Mewz:Cop's always have donuts.

Yello:No there doing nothing.

Mewz:Can we just beat em up?

Yello:They guy in the front yard is a cop.

Mewz:The other guy?

Yello:We can.

Guy:JUST TAKE THE TM!

*Runs off*

Yello:Here's yo TM back.

Man:I don't want it I released I can teach my pokemon it.

Yello:Ok so you bought something you could of got for free and ended up not even using it.

Man:Yep keep it.

Yello:Your not even gonna sell it?

Man:No.

Yello:If the cop wasn't here right now I'd smack you.

Mewz:Why don't you have a donut.

Cop:IDK.

Mewz:Why ant you in a car eating it?

Cop:IDK.

Mewz:Don't cops have partners?

Cop:IDK

Mewz:You sicken me. Now I wanna donut.

Yello:Let's get out of here hey Red.

Red:Hey Yellow...that was cool.

Yello:Thanks.

Blue:GRRRRRRRRF

Yello:Grrrrf?

Pdex:That's what I said.

Red:So why are you here?

Yello:We where

Blue:HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!

Yello:?

Red:I am single not her boyfriend.

Yello:Cool...goin to Lavender town you.

Red:We are to but have to go throw the tunnel.

Yello:No you don't.

Red:Really.

Yello:Let's travel together to Lav town and you'll see.

Red:OK! I mean cool.

Yello:Awsome let's go.

Blue:WHERE GONNA MAKE BABY'S.

Pdex:How can you make baby's if your a baby yourself?

Mewz:YO YO YO ME GOT THE DO OF NUT'S.

Red:?

Yello:He mean's donuts.

Red:Oh...

Mewz:EAT UP.

Yello:Those are beagles.

Mewz:Oh...

Yello:You dint get anything to put on them.

Mewz:I tought they where donuts.

Yello:Oh well.

So as they eat donuts and walk to Lav town they just walk...I can't think of anything I need a vacation...

Mewz:I'll do it.

Narrator:SWEET!

Mewz: Ok so that Blue girl is mad about her boyfriend of somethin Red and Yello are like thats there bisnus. Pdex is my new buddy. And now I want a muffin. So as we end our ep here we can't cuz we dint check on those to hobos.

Jessie:So you just stand there and do nothing?

Cop:Yep.

Jessie:I want your job.

James:It's gross in here...

Jessie:Get over it.


End file.
